Bad Day
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Severus find a good way to end a bad day.
1. Severus' POV

Chapter 1: Severus' POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters used in this story. I just borrowed them for a while. I'll put them back.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape loomed over the terrified class as they filed out the door. There was simply no challenge to scaring first years, let alone Hufflepuff first years. The day had been a total wash. It had started with Slytherin and Gryffandor first years. (Why Albus continued to threaten his sanity with that particular combination of students he would never know.) It could have been worse he supposed. The real violence between the houses had graduated with Malfoy and Potter. There had only been a bit of name-calling, a small threat of a duel. Nothing that an evil, intimidating glare couldn't remedy. After he was blessedly free of students Severus had hoped to work on his Wolfsbane research. Granted that meant helping Lupin. However, curing lycanthropy would also make him one of the most famous potion masters ever. That made it almost worth the hassle. Of course he had just gotten out the materials when Albus chose to 'visit' him. He offered candy, mentioned something about inter-house relations (Which Snape chose to overlook.), and generally rambled for around 20 minuets. When he left it was time for another class. Second years this time. Again no chance to strike real terror in the hearts of his student. And when they were gone just as he was about to begin his more private research Albus would stop by for a chat. It happened three more times through the day. All the while he just kept feeling his left arm get more and more tender. 

So not only had there been no students to really terrorize, he hadn't been able to do a bit of research, Dumbledore had "stopped" in for a chat five times, and his dark mark was beginning to get sore. (Always a sign of an impending calling.) So as the last student filed out and he locked the door all he wanted was his warm chair, a warm fire and something very alcoholic. Snape swept down the hall (a move he was hoping to trademark)and paused only to unlock the wards on his door and once inside re-lock them. Inside he immediately notice that there was something amiss. All over the sitting room clothes (Not his) were tossed haphazardly about, a pair of muddy boots were dropped by the door, and a bag over flowing with books was carelessly placed on his leather sofa. He sighed and stood in the door to his bedroom. 

"When did you get here?"

A sleepy head poked up from the mounds of pillows. Uncontrolled curls sticking out at strange angles. She stared at him a moment before answering. "About two hours ago." She climbed out from under the heavy blankets and walked toward him.

He studied her as she walked across the room. Barefoot wearing nothing it seemed but an over-sized shirt. "I believe that is MY shirt." he gently ran a hand down her arm. 

"Yes, it is." She took a step closer and was enfolded in his arms. "I'm sorry, Severus. I know I wasn't supposed to come until next week but I couldn't wait."

"Don't apologize." he whispered into her hair. "I missed you so much, Hermione."

"Come back to bed with me." She pulled gently on his hands.

He kissed the tops of her hands. "I'll join you in a moment." Severus ducked quickly into the bathroom. Inside he shed his thick school robes and heavy clothes until he stood naked before the mirror. He whispered the spell and watched the charm covering his face melt away. Satisfied, he walked back into the room and slid into the bed next to her. 

Hermione rolled over and gently ran a hand over his face. "So love, how was you day?" She toyed with a piece of midnight hair as she spoke.

He stopped her hand. "It's getting better." Severus lightly trailed kisses along her palm and fingers. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm"

"Why do you have purple spots on your hand?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bad day?"

She sighed and cuddled against his chest. "Ask me later."

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc……


	2. Hermione's POV

Chapter 2: Hermione's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters used in this story. I just borrowed them for a while. I'll put them back.

________________________________________________________________________

Eight A.M. on Friday. That meant advanced alchemy lab. The true test of a potion major's resolve. Classes like this had always been Hermione's preference. Many of her classmates chose to wait and take these classes in the summer when the labs weren't at eight in the morning five days a week. Days like this especially the majority if the students had chosen to skip. There after all had been a rather large party in the campus common area the night before and after all there was a quidditich match the next day. It would have been wonderful. A quiet, uncrowned lab, peace to think, and time to finish her class work and concentrate on her independent research project. A wonderful morning. Except for one thing. He sat beside her. 

Michael Abrams was a nice enough guy. And he was almost as brilliant as Hermione herself. Except… he wasn't exactly gifted in the more practical aspect of potion making. In all truth he made poor Neville Longbottom look like a master. Michael melted at least one cauldron every lab session. And today in the half empty potion lab he chose the work station right next to Hermione. And today when his potion (thankfully a harmless one) exploded a large portion of it landed in Hermione's area. Purple goop all over her work, her notes, her books and her. Thankfully she got it off her face before it stained. He same could not be said for her clothes or hands or notes. Michael grinned sheepishly and apologized trying to help her clean up. She managed to keep her temper and cleaned up her area before quickly leaving, a stream of profanities on her lips. She made it back to her apartment before exploding. She was so loud it even pulled her roommate Lavender from her early morning snog fest with Ron. When her friends saw her and fell to the floor laughing it did nothing to improve her mood.

She stepped over them and moved to her room to change clothes. After trying and failing to scrub the purple splotches from her hands she tried to salvage her notes. A total waste of time. When she came into the sitting room again and discovered Ron had called Harry to come and laugh at her she threw a few well placed hexes their way and grabbed her overstuffed bag before she was gone.

Hermione dis-appearated just outside the gates of Hogwarts. He might be annoyed she came unannounced but she didn't really care. One foot inside the gate and she hit a mud puddle and her feet shot out from under her. Thankfully no one was there to see. So in an even worse mood than she began in Hermione made her way up to the school. Opting for a small side entrance that led directly to the dungeons rather than the main hall she made her way to his private rooms. Hermione dropped her muddy boots by the door and tossed her bag on the sofa. She shed clothes, tossing them aside as she went walking to the bedroom. It was blessedly dark and quiet. A small smile spread across her face as she reached into the wardrobe and pulled out one of his crisp linen shirts. It felt soft and clean and enveloped her in his scent. She climbed into the big soft bed and cuddled in to wait for him. 

Hermione hadn't even realized shed fallen asleep when she heard the sounds of wards unlocking. She heard him cross the room and sigh then his shadow crossed the door way.

"When did you get here?"

She lifted her head and looked at him a moment "About two hours ago." She climbed out of bed and walked toward him. She could see the hint of a smile pulling at his mouth.

"I believe that is MY shirt." He reached out and touched her arm. It sent shocks of electricity down her spine. Not that his voice didn't have that effect on her by itself. 

"Yes, it is." She answered. Suddenly she couldn't bear the though of being apart from him another moment and she stepped into his body. Arms came up and wrapped around her and his head came down and rested on hers. "I'm sorry, Severus. I know I wasn't supposed to come until next week but I couldn't wait."

Severus Snape nuzzled her. "Don't apologize." he whispered into her hair. "I missed you so much, Hermione."

She pulled away and took his hands. "Come back to bed with me." 

He pulled her hands up and kissed them. "I'll join you in a moment." 

It was a bit of a ritual for them when she visited. As soon as they were locked in his rooms he would disappear and remove the appearance charms he wore every day. She climbed back into the bed and waited. Hermione watched him cross the room and climb into the bed beside her greatly enjoying the view of his naked body.

She rolled over and ran a hand over his face. "So love, how was you day?" She played with a piece of his hair. She knew it annoyed him which was, in part, why she did it.

He stopped her hand. "It's getting better." Severus lightly trailed kisses across her palm and finger tips. "Hermione?"

She shifted slightly. "Hmmm?"

"Why do you have purple spots on your hand?"

She had almost forgotten about that. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Bad day?" She felt him smile even as his mouth was still pressed to her hand.

Hermione sighed and cuddled closer to his chest. "Ask me later."

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc…


End file.
